Maou ga Kita Aftermath
by Raptain
Summary: Bonus series of adventure that Nagumo can find and propose still in the fateverse. Who knows? Maybe he could find treasures, heroes, myth and fun when doing it? (Rated M for short interventions and innuendos)
1. Sn(e)aky problems

Maou ga Kita bonuses

Medusa's pov

Just after returning from my bike trip in the city. I was greeted by Nagumo waiting for me. He put me on the couch before taking my head on his laps. He has this strange habit to wash my ears at random moments. I could accept it without grunting today.

"Why are you all moody?" I am sure he already knows about it.

"Let me just enjoy your caring side today, no snarky reply will be heard" I know better what he would try to say, like 'You should enjoy life fully every day' or 'Do I annoy you that much?'. I wasn't ready for what he announced thought.

"I received a treasure map. I think it could interest you, but you look like you could petrify me if I proposed such a childish activity"

"Very funny. You aren't petrified yet and proposed it. Why won't you show me what you got?" I looked from his laps to notice his shrew smile. He doesn't put that smile on when he can't back up a prank or info.

"So, you are interested? We could make our own boat, take a crew and navigate these waters like pirates, right?"

"Of course, don't turn around the subject. You make me curious even if I don't want it"

"Way to spoil the fun. Here is the map" he made it levitate over the table. I looked at this normal map from Ancient Greece and Mediterranean see like it wasn't spectacular.

"Wait wait. Why would we have an ancient map drawn? I don't even remember any good drawer for the maps. Maybe I was away from population, but isn't that a great achievement for them?"

"I think you miss the point" what did I miss on this map? I thought hard about it and found the problem.

"Why have _you_ a treasure map from Ancient times?"

"Took you long enough to figure it out… I thought you would be curious since it is your time and place. Doesn't this route seem familiar to you?"

"No, why would it? I wasn't one to read and travel…"

"Sorry about reminiscing the past on you. We have the whole week to ourselves, how about we go on your first vacations?" isn't that contradictory to offer me vacations in my homeland where I got bad memories?

"Sure… Who gave you such a map?"

"Saying it would spoil the adventure. Now, don't stay in your negative mood and prepare to visit all the country marked on the maps" easy of you to say that. We prepared for the outing. He went to buy archeologic material in the city before we could go.

"How will we go on the starting point?" It was a stupid question since he teleported us directly at the starting point. We are in Greece, we needed to travel over the water to go in Egypt. I learned basics in this world since he wouldn't let us go back.

I was thankful to have been given a new chance, protecting a young girl's purity and caring for a family again. I chased bad thought from my mind before entering the submarine with Nagumo. He always has the right inventions with him.

I wonder if our relationship wasn't a bit too fast. I wasn't ignorant about sensual relations, but I want to feel a bit of romance too. He may shower me with attention but isn't it only lust? Could it be that he is trying to change it?

"Stop thinking by yourself and enjoy submarine view. Here is a clown fish, curious about us" how does he know I am lamenting? Now that I think about it, he always observes me from the corner of his eye.

"And here is a sea serpent. Ironic since I am supposed to be one" true, there is a twenty-meter long serpent nearing our position.

"Wait what? Isn't it an extinct species? Should I make it a fait accompli?" what is he saying now? That's a dangerous thought.

"You are talking about the serpent over here, right?"

"Why would I make you extinct? You are already unique, I won't let you go even if you want"

"At least let me the feeling of free will"

"Ah, sure. Sorry about being selfish most of the times"

"Sure, what should we do about it?"

"Let him guide us, I think he won't eat us if we don't attack him. Else, I'll teleport us out before he has the idea of digesting the submarine" that was a plan like him. At least, we wouldn't kill the poor beast. He has the nasty habit of thinking murder his obstacles.

When he doesn't want to wait his turn at supermarket, he wants to kill the ones before him. When he doesn't like a Tv show, he wants to go slap the producers into oblivion. When he sneezes, he tries to shoot every bacterium in the air.

"I always tell you not to kill them because of their looks. They didn't ask to look like murderous serpent" that stroke a cord inside me, and he moved to rub my head with affection. "Why are you so kind suddenly? Do you feel pity? Am I such a monster?"

"Medusa is Medusa. I could love you even if you decided to become a murderous serpent as you said. Other aspects of life would be different if you are twenty-meters long, but that's about it. Don't think light of my feelings. You were here when I needed a place to belong, for that I am grateful"

"Liar. I am sure you could just go to another one was I to change my appearance…"

"I won't say your appearance doesn't matter, but I can live while knowing your other possible appearance. You won't try to eat me, right?"

"I might if don't respect these words…" I needed to prepare mentally.

"Then it's alright. Do your worst, I can tell this snake will take his time to our destination"

"Are you sure? You won't ever leave me because of it?"

"As long as you don't leave me, I shall accept it" I transformed into my first form. My hairs became like snakes on top of me. He looked at it before approaching. He caressed one of them before they shot up.

"How is it?" I touched them to soothe them. He has taken his hand back in reflex, a nice reflex considering they could probably bypass his defenses.

"Except their protective side, I could get used to snakes. They seem tamed, should we adopt one back home?" That's what you are asking?

"You already have me, I don't need an unfaithful partner" I inflated my cheeks before looking at the side. My snakes are glaring at him, you betrayers. I don't want him to have another snake. You won't have a new friend.

"I would only let him on my body and play around. You would love having one, right?"

"That's what I do with you already. Don't talk me into accepting it. That's final" Why are you even suggesting it like that? These perverts snakes could profit and annoy me.

"Sure, now, how about getting to the next phase? I know you can't only have snakes on your head, else that would be ridiculous to hide your true nature" don't talk about my problems so lightly. I let my lower body on the ground.

I transformed it in a serpent lower body. Before looking at him again. My tail was a bit long inside this cramped space. He attempted to touch the end near his hand. I tried to take it back, but he grabbed it. "Aah, please. You can't grab it so suddenly!"

"That's quite the roleplay I envision with this. Don't you use this end of your tail to impale enemies and slap them?" he is applying such care on it that I can't utter a word. "Ora? Why aren't you replying? Are you so shocked you can't speak?"

"I am not! You are torturing my mind right now! It is a frail part that I don't put on the ground. It is normal that it is sensitive. I took great care of it" that's too much, my mind is going blank.

"Fufu, you are such a delicate woman for a monster. Now, let me see your final form already. I know you try to buy time, but I can tell you will show me your real side, so I can accept it" he is so forceful after putting me through such treatment.

I caught his body by coiling around him before putting my head on his shoulder "Don't hate me…" I stopped all attempts at keeping my mind under control. I was spectator in my own body. I can feel my face being ripped and burned before my teeth grew.

I tried to bite him, key word being tried. He ignored the attempts and concentrated on my face. Why is he curious of all emotion he could feel? I can tell. This face means 'I don't know, but it isn't too late to learn something'.

I had to leave all my family behind and err because of this appearance. I was put down because of this appearance and my cursed powers. My weaker sisters were almost killed because of this form. I felt something wet on my face before he smiled.

He couldn't do anything since I coiled around his hands. I think about it, but doesn't it usually burn when I cry? My face is all messed up. Maybe he twerked with my sense of pain. I looked curious at him before he made an oval shape appear before me.

I closed my eyes since he is trying to use a mirror on me. "Don't worry, you won't be affected by your own powers" is what he only said before I opened them slightly.

"This isn't a way to bring my guard down?" my voice was rasped yet new. I slowly took my body back in control to open my eyes. They were a beautiful red with slits. I noticed something else, I had eyelids to close them. My two eyelids were back.

Next was my normal face from before being scarred. I recalled tiny memories about my sisters praising me for my face. Why didn't I think of letting me in his hands before? Why did I bear this burden after he rescued me from the throne?

"You are so quick on conclusions and take everything on by yourself. I was starting to wonder when you would bring your problems to me. I could live with this image, but I think you will like it better if I give your face back"

I brought my head on his own and kissed him all over. My teeth were in the way, so I shed them. I didn't know I could do it, but it is a nice bonus. I looked at his body with my heath vision to peck warmer zone on him.

"Ara? Are you that happy about it? You were whining earlier about being a monster and all"

"Shut it and kiss me already!" I couldn't wait to express the feelings. I learned the hard way that we could be intimate that way. I forcefully kissed him and unrolled my snake tongue inside his mouth. I could coil mine on his own.

The snake on my head disappeared in favor of the flowing aquamarine hairs I had before being changed. He ended the kiss, so I let him speak. "We should arrive in seconds, we'll explore the place we arrived at"

"Sure, should I revert my appearance?"

"You need to ask this to yourself. We'll only need to enter ruins since he dropped us on the first place. I can make you an underwater suit if you stay like this"

"That's alright. Only you can see this form, so I won't let even fishes see it" I reverted to my pink hairstyle and normal human body. He changed me from body, but my mind, appearance and powers followed me in this one.

"Now is our first step in this treasure hunt, even if there are only five steps" seeing what we had to do to come here, maybe it won't be as calm as I thought. We arrived in the temple like structure. I don't know where we are, but it is a Greek style.

"Do you know this building?"

"Not that much. It was more the statue inside buildings that mattered. Some were unique, I learned, but that's all I can say" I had no idea who would be honored inside. I cursed at the foolish gods before entering. I can see drawings about the birth of a mortal among immortals.

"Isn't that supposed to be you? They always draw in a weird style" thank you, I couldn't guess it myself. That was good times, even if I hadn't my place here. I noticed a pointer on the walls. It was written in Ancient tongue and in code.

"I know the way. It's written on the walls"

"Oh? I couldn't notice it nor understand it, so I thought it was a style. Now that you tell me, it is suspect" does he not understand Ancient tongue? I thought he could since he conversed fine in different languages.

We arrived near a stall with a spherical object placed upside it. I immediately took it, not minding traps and other meaningless attempts to prevent me. We are in the water, so I wasn't as fast as I wanted. I kicked the ground with such force that it created a water current to propel me.

"Hmm… I can see you know what it is. Should I be worried about a boulder falling on us?"

"Obviously I know it. It was my first plushie from my sisters. It was followed by rejections and fleeing, so I dropped it on the ground"

"Sorry about it. How about we escape. I can sense water threatening to wash us away" he dragged me out in the submarine. Not a minute later, a strong current took the submarine. I knew something was coming when Scylla rushed us.

"From Charybde to Scylla, we did the opposite thought"

"That was the ones from the legends? Can't we return them to normal?" could you even free the poor girls?

"We can't. They are only shells of their former self. I wonder why they would move us around" isn't it suspicious? I mean, first the Sea serpent is taking me in an old temple before we are moved by the whirlwind.

"Who knows… But if we go in a straight line, we would fall near the second location. It is on a little island near Greece" he showed the map and where we are.

"How much time until surface?"

"It is moving us up like a screwdriver would. I can estimate three hours. We are lucky that we don't need to mind pressure on our heads"

"Lucky, right… how about you make me enjoy these hours. You didn't finish my ears earlier" I can tell he won't do sexual activities on our trip, so I proposed a lesser version that I could _enjoy_. He already got his material out.

"You wouldn't happen to let me care for your so monstrous side?" I knew it. He already mess with me after being so gentle earlier. I turned my head on his laps before releasing the form he asked. He inserted his little cotton in my ear before cleaning it.

He invented it only for these occasions. It would automatically erase the dirty stuff in my ears. I didn't even know my heroic body could have this. Now that I think about it, isn't he only making the excuse to clean them and mess with my body?

Why couldn't I remark it before? Because it feels _good_? That could be the explanation, in fact… He avoided the subject by saying it is skinship. He could combine words to make you think about them. It worked each time.

After one hour, I had enough of it. I wouldn't become a lazy bun enjoying a tender care daily before sleeping. I coiled around him again, letting his arms out for me to take. That was half of how snakes could reproduce. Since he isn't naked, we couldn't.

Oops, my instincts are revealing themselves. We rested on the floor, me coiled around him and my body on his side. I put my face on his chest for the two next hours. I had my little ball with me, so I put it on his belly and watched it move.

We got up when we surfaced. I stayed coiled around him thought. He was warmer than anything else. "We'll need to surface and land before looking for the next clue. It should be in this direction" what a great precision. He pointed in a general direction while waving his hand.

"Are you sure you need that map?"

"I can use the compass to give me the direction of the mark, but I can't be too sure. I want you to confirm it. The whirlwind should drop us here, meaning we are on this island"

"Sure. Lead the way. I'll read the inscription if they are here" we travelled a good distance on the bike. He let me drive his futuristic bike that can't have accident. He is hanging on my body. "I know you like them, but don't abuse when I am driving"

"Sorry, I am not molesting them, am I?"

"You are only lifting them. Don't worry, it feels good and offer more wind resistance" he placed his arms just under my chest before pushing them upwards. I can feel his warmth on my back. No wonder he is always nagging about taking the driver's seat.

There are two more reasons but let him be a gentleman about it. We arrived at a little cavern and inspected it. We only found the shedding of a snake. He took it before I noticed who it was from. He already ate a bit of it. I rushed at him and took it back.

"Who are you eating the skin of? It's almost like you eat me directly!" The shame… even thought he knows about my snake form, eating my body id weird.

"It's a bit old and crusty… That's a strange feeling"

"Who are you calling old and crusty? It's from the time I was alive. It's my first shedding… I really wonder who is behind this treasure map. I can't imagine my shedding being found and observed by strangers"

"Aren't we a sensitive snake? Let's travel to the next place. It's on the other side of the Mediterranean Sea, in Egypt we go!"

"I don't know what could be in Egypt, but I hope it isn't a weird object like these two" we took the bike again. This time, he would drive, and I pressed two natural weapons on his back. I can tell he is enjoying it when he drove faster.

I am surprised he didn't modify the bike to run on water and prolong this feeling. He was rewarded by kisses and hugs the next two hours. I was really enjoying our time together since he accepted my darker part. He even fixed it, this player.

I was playing around on him before noticing the change in temperature. "We'll land soon? I didn't know Egypt was that warm. Did they up the temperature or am I imagining things?" I inspected the lands we arrived on.

"There is something amiss with the sun in this desert…" he pondered about my words carefully before we advanced with the bike. He didn't glue me since it is already too hot. Suddenly, he shot at something. The sun was becoming stronger.

His shot pierced an object in the desert. Something broke after the gunshot and the sun stopped being so hot. I don't know what happened, but four men are walking out of a rock… Isn't that the man from Illya's manga?

"Oh? Jotaro? What are you doing here?" it was Nagumo that began the discussion by using his name.

"You. How could you beat a stand user?" they tensed before waiting his answer.

"Come on. I was only on a treasure hunt and a man decided to mess with the sun. I couldn't ride in this desert while sweating too much, could I? I only shot him dead so stop looking threatening, I got chills" only him can make such bad jokes in this situation.

"Very well. What do you know about stands? We are on our way to beat Dio… Does the name recall you any info?"

"The bid bad boss Dio? I only know you shouldn't try to beat him right now. His stand users will be on your way, you should be careful. I can tell some of you can die" he tried to grab me with his stand. Nagumo intervened and put me behind him.

"As much as I would like to deal info, you shouldn't rely too much on it, you could all die if you skip training against his handymen. Moreover, I may not have those stands, but I can beat you to the ground without it. Don't make me try" you are so knightly, now let's go.

"Bastard, I knew you could see it. Are you on Dio's side?"

"Obviously not. Dio's power are stopping time and the same as your star platinum. Good luck… Did you know that we could meet him here?" he asked me while leaving them.

"Not really. I think he is trying to tell you something…" why is he always so quick to change mood. I could tell he was a bit excited about it. He even snapped a picture earlier. "Sorry about him, he is a bit moody because you threatened me. Now, Nagumo, how about being nice?"

"No, we are sorry my grandson caused you troubles. He is always the first to use his punches. I thank you for the valuable information. Don't you want to join our quest?"

"Tempting offer, but I got another business in Egypt. Note that Dio is weak to sunlight. That's all I will tell you. I am sure you can plan something without dying"

"He can stop time, even if you ask a plan, I can't give you one…"

"It's only for seconds now. Let him evolve too much and it will be minutes. Jotaro could counter it if he unlocks his potential. Enough messing around, I got a treasure to find"

"Can't we help you with it?"

"Do you know where I can find this mark? I think it can be a cave or a temple…"

"Isn't it the rock we came from? We didn't notice anything strange on it"

"Alright… take my phone number for extreme cases. I can come in matter of seconds. You doubt it? You die"

"Nagumo, you should really say thank you when they are helping" he grunted in reply while the grandfather admonished his grandson about it. They shook hands with great strength for a minute.

"Not too bad"

"Neither are you" they made peace like true macho. I dragged him under gazes of the boys. I took the front of the bike to make Nagumo hide my wonderful body. They laughed at Nagumo before I sent sand in their faces. He shot rubber bullets on them.

They tried to defend with their stands, but the bullets avoided their defenses. "Don't drop dead because of heath stroke. And don't look with lusty eyes at my beautiful partner" aren't you sweet? The grandfather laughed while Jotaro nodded at Nagumo.

I don't know, but they finally accomplished friendship. I am proud oh his growing social skills. We arrived at the rocky structure. He took out his weird archeologist stuff and dug before passing with a paint brush. He found a plate with ancient tongue inscriptions.

I read it and smiled before passing my hand over it. It was supposed to be the tomb of my three dead sisters. How it landed all the way here was written. Apparently, they travelled after my death and took refuge in Egypt. I would be more surprised to see them alive since they aren't immortal.

I wonder how my sisters are doing wherever they could be. Did they return in heaven? Did they die after me? I was taken out of thought by Nagumo who put me on the bike. I cried a bit in his shirt. Just a little tiny bit. Maybe it was the sand in my eyes.

We arrived back at the shore before summoning the submarine. We are going to the fourth marker back in Greece. It was on an island not far from the main land. We took our time and slept before arriving. We could stay up, but sleep is better when shared.

I wonder why, but it seems we met Sirens after arriving. Weren't they a bit more in the east? It completely didn't affect Nagumo. He even countered it. What am I seeing right now?

"Alright, now jump in disjointed parallel line over the water. People would admire your moves and won't notice your attempts. Do I really need to show you myself? Be gracious and beautiful when you swim. Staying on your rock all day isn't cute at all. Aren't you people of the water?"

He is lecturing them, right? He totally lectured them. Now, they are taking lessons. They may be cute upfront, but they also have a true hideous form when they have seduced the targets. He isn't stopping at movement, he teaches them to make people listen.

"Alright, now that you know how to force people to admire you, they will believe you only offer visuals. You can chain with your voice compulsion. Play in tune with the performance. You will be inconspicuous, now, try it"

They used their voice like an opera play. It went wild when the Siren would do artistic moves. "Alright, you did better than first time. Now, try to bring suspense before the crescendo. Make it last a bit more…. Alright, one more time. Begin very slowly when you intercept a ship"

"Wouldn't they believe we are sirens?" that was a good question.

"At first, they would. But when you start the performance, all suspicions will fall down. You can also know if they prepare to fight or hunt you down. If they have harpoons, go in their blind spots quietly. Counter sonars with shockwaves"

"Thank you, Commander!" said the leader like female. I approached Nagumo a bit more since she was dangerously close. At least, he was professional about it.

"What is the leader doing here, give your orders through water and telepathy. I'll give you each a stone as pendant. Speak while thinking about the person you want to contact. It's my last gift, so survive by yourselves"

"You say that, but aren't you giving us a way to contact you?" she said as she put her chest on his arm. Aren't you taking a bit too much liberties? I am still here, you know. "That's what humans called tsundere, right?"

"You figured him out pretty well. You have my praise" I gained a bit more territory over him and faced the siren who glared at me. I can feel they are hiding something from me, and it is not only their appearance.

"My, thank you. I am good at observing and noticing feelings. It's a shame he can't be put under compulsion" she is challenging me, right? Now, she is releasing bloodlust to counter mine. Nagumo made lighting appear between our eyes.

"I can nearly feel electricity coursing through me. How about you go train more while we go our ways?"

"Right~ See you another time" this green haired commander kissed him on the cheeks before they all waved at him. He waved back, and I pinched him before dragging him.

"… Are you sure they didn't charm you? This week was supposed to be mine to enjoy"

"I wasn't. I found their attempts weak for ship invaders. In our modern time, people won't ever fall for such child's play"

"That's not a reason to transform them into tactical murderers. I swear you only did because they were cute"

"That's not true. I was nostalgic and felt pity. Aren't they mythological? There can't be lots of them around. Doesn't that stir a string in you? The poor creatures" that's just excuses after excuses. How can he make sense in our arguments?

I am almost tempted to believe him. He is working on his artefact, but I know he is just attempting to take my attention away. Wait, what am I supposed to remember? I looked only seconds for his work and forgot about his unfaithfulness.

Ah, I remember. I glared at his smug smile before looking through the panoramic windows. This submarine could let us enjoy external view despite protecting us. We arrived near an all too familiar island. I can even see his accursed statue from here.

I could pass this step of the trip with gladness. Nagumo didn't say a word yet walked towards a cavern. Why is he guiding me here? How could he know the place? Why is my vision becoming hazy? Where is he?

I was plunged into darkness before looking at this accursed place. I was in a great cavern with lava near the cliffs. I look at a certain enemy, shield raised and sword in hand. I tried to pierce him for the troubles, but I passed through him.

I could see my very last moment. A time skip happened, and I could see two young woman over the remains of my body. What is this vision? Am I assisting to my own burial? Why can't I do anything? My vision returned to my fatal end four times before something happened.

The vision is deconstructing. It's more like someone is destroying it. Only one person could do this feat, but why did he take so long? I can't bear my destiny, nor seeing my poor sisters crying… He appeared with a regretful look on his face.

"Why did you put me through this?!" I couldn't think clearly. I think I impaled him and suffocated him. He didn't seem fazed, and that hurt my pride. After constantly molesting and killing him for an entire hour, I finally calmed down.

He didn't move this entire time. "I can see you flee your past, yet you can't notice what is it you have now"

"Isn't that normal? Can't I have peace of mind? Why would my past torture me when I am happy?"

"Because you aren't truly happy. I can tell you are glad to live again, yet you can't forget about your past. You take everything yourself when there are people who can help you" he took me and teleported to the last place we should go.

I was welcomed by two women when I arrived. They were stirring memory and warmth inside me. Who could they be? Why can't I remember?

"That was lots of troubles, but I could find them again. I travelled around Greece before going in the water. I knew something was strange when I noticed mythological creature still existed. Well, the first time I could tell was when I arrived in Bermuda triangle and lost my way"

"What is your point?" I knew you were the one who made the map. I can tell it was a derivate form of our ancient lands. Why am I hugged by two strangers who are giggling?

"Why can't you figure it out? They were immortals, meaning they could still be alive. All mythological creatures had a possibility to survive by hiding. I won't be surprised if Euryale and Stheno are still alive"

"Wait what? How can that be? Goldie ended this era!"

"He is only one man, and he was robbed of immortality by a snake. Kinda ironic if you ask me. He couldn't have killed all gods. The era ended with Pandora's myth for the Greek. They built humans again if my knowledge is intact…"

"Look at her, always so untrusty. How much did we say she could trust some people?"

"She is still a child… Look at how cute she is. It's a shame she isn't in her snake semi-body. She would always show it off to us"

"I think I still have her egg's shell in my drawers"

"Shame we couldn't make a photo album of her" impossible… Were they really my sisters?

"Look, she still doesn't believe us" my supposed eldest sister is a beautiful blue haired beauty with two greater weapons nearly suffocating me.

"Maybe you are cutting her breath with these massive engines. Or did he put her through very traumatic events?" they pointed at him, with a hole in his stomach.

"Oi, I am still dying because of it. Have respect for the dead"

"I am conflicted between killing you and thanking you… Should I do both?" my younger older sister, with yellow hairs and petite chest pointed a spell at him.

"Don't curse him. It won't work" I managed to get out, recognizing the spell aimed at him. He sighed before slapping the spell.

"I know it won't. But you can't fault a woman for trying, right?" I can see the snarky reply coming from Nagumo.

"Where is this woman you are talking about? I can't see her at first sight… Are you talking about them?" he made a vulgar act of groping his chest.

"Oi, come here, I'll show you what happens when you mock my womanly assets!" she made a stranglehold on his neck from behind.

"Sure, I can feel your points. Two points to be precise"

"Who are you telling only have points as breasts! Isn't it math's joke? Are you telling they are so small you can only feel minimal surface of contact? Here! Fell them while dying again!"

"There are things that didn't change. What am I supposed to feel when my lover suddenly traumatizes me, help me, show me my death before reassuring me and permit me to meet my family?" I asked my eldest sister since they are busy over here.

"I can't tell you, but I think he made it with your good in mind. Do you still fear being killed again? Do you remember all our time before you were stolen by the throne of heroes?"

"No, I don't fear anything anymore… I don't remember that well, but I am glad we can be together again"

"Then he won. I told him you would still fear being slain. He simply smiled in response before announcing your torture. He even managed to get the help of other mythological creatures. Really, you made quite the catch here. Your sisters are jealous"

"I am not!"

"Why are you using this position to relieve yourself then?"

"How do you know about this?!"

"I am your big sister for a reason. I learned your body language easily. Now, Medusa, I hope you won't mind if we have a piece of him? In all sense of the terms, we want revenge already"

"Sure, go on…" He needs a bit of my revenge too. A four-way plan doesn't seem so bad. My first one was just that magical. I could not remember what happened in the next session because I woke up in pain and pleasure among a rock formation with my tail roped on the ceiling.

I can see Nagumo using me as a deck chair. My sisters are on the ground, hugging and dripped in white fluids. I can't remember half of it, but I couldn't envision he would use me as makeshift bondage rope… I can still feel him all over me. Ah.

I turned us around and transformed in my human form to notice he really is inside… the impact on the ground wasn't the best idea I could have since it reverberated inside me. That was too much. I rested on the ground with him before he woke up.

I couldn't move my legs, so I waited for him to move me. He finally stirred before opening his eyes. He closed them as soon as he looked at my face. Why are you smiling? Oi, stop enjoying yourself, I can't move here.

Finally, he moved on his side, and I could roll on the floor. I made my clothes appear again and rolled to my sisters. I used the artifact I just took from his hand. I washed their body and put their clothes on. Nagumo was up and clothed the younger one.

It annoyed her greatly. Moreover, he smiled smugly at her body "Petite chest can be enjoyable, I concede"

"I am glad you understand, you beast…" really, I wonder who the monster is. "Taking maidenhood in such manner. I wonder who was supposed to be harmed" oh, that must have been quite the experience on her old mind.

"I can't be on the receiving hand each time"

"We realized… Fufu, I didn't know I could feel that much pleasure in our exchanges…" my oldest sister added this line before he took my sister on his shoulder. We got out of this dungeon to notice another statue that was shot down by a meteor.

I looked at a smiling Nagumo who shouted 'Tamaya!' before other meteor fell on earth. Any statue linked to my bad feelings were hit. And flames erupted in dragon forms. I think he just put every historic committee on his back.

"A bit more and I'll call you Atlas…"

"Don't call out another guy's name. Let's go home, shall we? I already prepared space back home"

"You really thought about all of it…"

"Obviously! Why did you think I proposed a treasure hunt the day of your death?"

"What did I think all this time?" he didn't answer me and teleported us all home. He dropped on the couch before rambling. "Young ones are so troublesome. They think we can't solve their problems, so they give you more problems when trying to solve them. You have to work on the side so much to permit them to have a nice peaceful life. Why would she still think about another guy anyway?"

"Excuse me to die. Excuse me to trouble your great mind. Excuse me to be a poor girl. Excuse me to be an object to superior powers. Excuse me to have powers"

"This troublesome woman is complaining now of all time. Couldn't she after meeting me? Ah, that would make her an annoying opportune woman after my power. I can understand the not complaining part, but she could ask for protection or speak about this. What's with her monster form? It wasn't even horrible…"

"That's nice of you to understand. Don't treat my troubles as nothing more than flies. I was a young erring mind in identity problems. Having a monster form among beautiful sisters wasn't helping either"

"Don't blame your poor sisters now. Here, you went through a lot, but you are now free of any troubles. We still have three days to relax"

"Isn't it four days?"

"I can tell you are still up for one more day. You can still walk after all"

"Pervert"

"That is what we can agree on. I only control all this lust you inspire me!" he took me straight on the couch while I tried to escape over it. He managed to keep us in balance, but he used so much force yet love that I arched my back and nearly transformed.

Lucky, I didn't, since it would have changed hole. It changed in an instant if it is a reflex. My erogenous places change with it. Maybe he already took me in the backdoor, but I can't bear such speed in one thrust. He wouldn't have it and managed to bring me on the brink of changing.

In a moment of blank mind, he compelled me to change. This accursed new power of him! I shouted, yet he continued. I may like it rough, but isn't that a bit much? He didn't let me go for the entire day. He made me climax countless time before refreshing my body.

By the end of the twenty-four hours, I can't think straight. My mind is compelled to think at his cock every two seconds. I got phantom limbs of him inside me. I am lucky he let me have the last three days to relax.

He touched my belly to annoy me when he gave lap pillows. I strangled him with my tail most of the time. I only stopped to strangle him with my hairs. They are really long after all. He took it as a man and wasn't even affected.

He had the gals to tell me they were feeling so soft. I had veins on my forehead that he traced. I went on a bike trip to calm down, dragging him with my hairs. I forced him to let me do some races on the highway. I won them of course.

His bike could go at supersonic speed. That was an incredible feeling since I could be protected against the wind by his magic. My driver skills kept me on the bike that couldn't fall. I made some street bike too. If only he could be less obvious when rubbing my tights.

I managed to last the days that the other would take come back. I drove and kicked Goldie in the street before being pursued on his own gold bike. All things considered, it was a good prolonged week. I told the other about our trip when they returned.

"Master! Can you do a similar thing to me?" that was a changes Artoria, willing to be on four legs to follow orders. He tamed her by force and awakened her M side after meeting her.

"I prefer hunting Apostles with you and this woman from the clock tower. Don't you usually look at her whip after the missions?" that I didn't know. To lust after another tool than Nagumo's… even for her. I looked disgusted at her. She trembled and felt good from it.

What a pervert. "What a pervert to lust after another" he had the same thought.

"That's wrong! I can only imagine what we could accomplish with such a brutish weapon in our plays! Didn't you try it one time? You mastered the strikes with it, so I was only curious!"

"Whatever you say…" he ignored her and sat on her back for the troubles.

"Nagumo, you can't say this to a young woman, no matter how perverted she is" he was admonished by his wife. The homunculus with white hairs and red eyes. I shared intimate moment with Nagumo and her. He received two girls on his body before falling from Artoria, my _fellow_ servant.

"Nagumo", "Nagumo" they greeted him in a hug. The young violet girl was my protegee. The white haired one was the daughter of the homunculus. Artoria looked me up and down before nodding with a thumb up. Girl, she is the end of me.

"Look what we found in the garden", "They are annoying and picking on me!"

They took magical sticks out. They flew in the air before Hajime grabbed them. He grinned before torturing their souls. "Ora, ora. Why are you annoying my daughetrs, you stupid sticks? I know you can hear me. Should I call Zelrecht to bring you back?"

"Please don't!", "We are sorry, anything but him", "he forces us to do this", "and that", "Yes! There is that too!"

"Stop being annoying and explain me what is happening!"

Another normal day would happen in our household. I can tell we won't relax that much"


	2. Gotta catch at least one

Maou ga Kita. Aftermath 2

Searching for a new pet

 **What's happening?**

 **The King wants a new buddy apparently.**

 **Oh, great…**

 **Anyway, I don't own any stuff except my great humor. Cough. I don't own anything… Here is a new chapter I wanted to shamelessly share with you. Good read and enjoy.**

Story start

 **Hajime pov**

We are in a shop. I was about to help the two young girls before Goldie decided to interrupt us. I answered the phone ultimately leading to this situation. He had so much of his King's aura than the automatic door opened before him.

He entered majestically in this shop before announcing his order with his deep voice… "I want a pet!" he gave this only order for the plebian to follow. I sighed before looking around. Three families are eating calmly at their table.

Five men are seated near the bar and stopped to look in our direction… "Goldie. I told you it was only a restaurant. A lion on the top of the building doesn't mean it will sell lions" yes, this is a family restaurant: 'The Thunder Lion'.

"What? How come? For poor people, the symbol was greatly done. Can't they convert and sell me a pet?" Are you praising them? Are you annoying them? Are you showing off? They are all answered by the same word.

"The pet shop is at the other end of the street, kind sir" a young man had the guts to answer the king with a raised head. He didn't get this right and was about to be eliminated.

"Alright. Thank you and sorry for the rudeness. Have a good meal and day" I moved Goldie outside. He nearly decapitated the man for speaking to him. He really is difficult to contain. The families nodded in thanks, calming their temper against Gilgamesh.

I don't want to have news saying families were massacred in a family restaurant. "Why do you drag me outside? I'll cut your hands off!" he is glaring with his red eyes and gold hairs.

"Sure. Have you heard the concept of faking?"

"Faaakeeer" he interrupted me when I said faking. Maybe he has it for faker people.

"It could help you avoid using your great strength and powers against normal plebeians. Do you want to waste your precious time by educating them? Isn't it best when they don't rebel and take up your time?"

"That seems reasonable. But my mouth can't utter such atrocities. I am at the top, so I need to act like so" he is arguing in his mind about plebeians and authority.

"That's where you fake it. Use true skills in faking, and they won't ever notice you are faking it. What you could attempt is that they think you are faking it. I'll explain. If they know you are faking, they will think you are thinking about their well-being. Like that, you are still the great imperious king"

"You know how to explain it simply. I shall try it at some occasions" he almost stepped on a cat. "Sorry" the cat glared before leaving. "How truly magnificent. He didn't resist and didn't believe it, yet he left. I didn't really apologize, right?"

"I think it is the cat who apologized after you. You see. You didn't apologize, yet people see you tried and won't mind your actions. This technique won't work if you are stealing from people, but…"

""It is not stealing if the world belongs to you""

"Yes, that. Exactly. That's why people will think you are a thief. You need to get it back with as much money. That's why I told you to take accountant and commercial courses. If you can share money, you can get it back with an increase for the total amount"

"I already took these courses. I am still in learning, but everyone thinks there is this weird world bank. Every money is mine that I shared" he tries to be genuine when he replies…

"Unluckily, you are dead for more than seven generations. It means your goods could be inherited by society. I can't let you become a lawyer, nor a politician. You could change laws on a whim, and most laws are useful in society"

"That's why plebeians could overrun the nobles. They even installed laws because they were numerous. Kings have no more ambitions nowadays…"

"Well, I can't fault that judgement, but government and all still need to care for billions of people. I am not into politics, but I don't think you should impose a reign over masses without complains. You could still shut them up with pleasures, but that cost…"

""Money""

"I see why you proposed these courses now. I'll finish them and start my own reign back in Babylon" he is more determined. "But first… let's buy a new pet" he didn't get this idea off. This will be a long day. We arrived at the pet shop. There are cute animals inside.

"I want a pet!" this time, I had to open the door. He was nearly destroying it because it refused his mental command. The workers turned to him, as well as everyone else. "Sorry" some smiled before continuing. "It worked on humans too" he is clapping happily.

"Sorry, can we help you in what you are searching?" he didn't mind this man speaking to him directly since he apologized first. I can tell he will have fun with his ways of apologizing. He was in normal town clothes, so it is slightly better than full armor.

"Yes, you may. I search for a strong beast yet caring and gentle. Is there any Hydra or Cerberus around?" it was a serious question? Are you seriously asking if they have the two beasts slain by Hercules? Can I leave?

"Sorry, we do not have them. You could look at the dog section and the Arachnid one? You may find _'similar'_ creatures" it was a professional business man. He knows his turf and the veins of the job. He even mixed a mathematical definition to not lie.

Gilgamesh jumped at the Arachnid word since it is a skill I used on him in our fight. He was already preparing to fight before I interrupted. "Thank you. We'll get to see it. Is there a more… exotic section in this shop?"

"I am sorry, but we try to stay local about it. We have a catalogue with species classified by regions of the world. There are the classified species at the end of it" he presented a buyable book to us.

"Thanks, I'll buy it" I gave him the exact money before getting near Gilgamesh. He has a puppy in his arms. He let it drop into the box, so I caught it on reflex. The dog seems grateful, as well as the woman watching over them.

"That's not as brutal as a Cerberus. It couldn't even bite my finger" he is pondering attentively for that matter.

"You asked for a tame one, right? They are all tame. Problem is that you shouldn't train it as dangerous. They are easy to catch and kill if you force them to become violent" he moved to the spider section and looked in each of the eyes of the first.

"Splendid reaction time and brutal looking, but they are too small. I could step on them in combat. You taught me that as much as someone watch in a direction, he will always have a blind spot" where did that come from? Oh, when I bombard him with my shooting skills.

"If you say so. Then, let's open the book. You still want a pet, right?"

"Absolutely. I miss my dear Leo. He was my lion pet near my throne" I ignored this and opened the book in the Asia continent. I turned page to the mammal section. We waved goodbye to the customers and workers.

"That's annoying to read it. Let's have a hunt. Our objective is to catch a great pet" I still kept it and took the Skyboard out. We went into a desert area by teleporting before moving towards Asia main lands. I refracted light around us, so we are invisible.

I don't want the ever-annoying clock-tower on my ass, literally. This Barthomeloi Lorelei is the one in charge of my possible punishments. Since she doesn't want to kill me because of the troubles, she is using my four legs position as a chair.

I don't want to kill her either, so I accepted the hourly torture treatment. This woman has incredible powers, that much is sure. I learned a bit about her during the sessions. Now, I am like a best buddy which I hunt Dead Apostles with. She hates their gut profoundly, except me since I am not really one.

"Look at this! I could see some back then. Invaders would come on their back. They were slow but powerful. This grey skin with white little defenses remind me of your clothes and hairs" I am a bit vexed. Luckily, I don't have these grey clothes on me.

"They are mostly under the food chain. They are herbivore and are hunted by lions and tigers. Humans also domesticated them" I read the book informing this pokem- this animal was the Oliphant of Asia.

"That isn't a very attractive description. I won't have my beast eaten when I turn my back…"

"Alright, let's travel a bit more…" we fell on some creatures, but nothing got out from this hunt. We finally met some felines. I used the compass to point at the creatures inside the book. An Asian lion appeared. He growled menacingly.

"He could do, but I don't think he is a proud lion. He hasn't a golden mane to get along with my divine blood. Moreover, isn't he a bit lame? You know, I want a wilder, like 'Fouah' in his hairs" he mimicked an impressive mane with his hairs.

"It is telling us that this specie is nearly extinct. We should probably let it be since it doesn't correspond to what you are searching. Should we go to the African continent? There are lions like you want them" the lion charged at us.

I took his jaws and overthrew him. "Oh? I got just the right idea. It was getting rust in my treasury, so I'll assist you. Luc**io, I choose you!" he threw a certain ball who is certainly not the ball I am thinking. "Use Aur* Sph*re" it is not this kind of fight. It is not this kind of-

"For Christ, Maria, Cthulhu and Root's sake! What are you getting out like it is normal! And you, argh! Don't kill this poor lion, alright?" the Lucar** nodded before using his attack. A blue ball appeared in front of this bipedal combat wolf.

He launched the ball, Sain* S**ya style at the lion. A message appeared under us, saying 'Wild Lion is KO. You received seventy Xp'. "What? Only seventy? At least Luca*** levelled up. Oh? Do you want to learn Dragon Pul**?"

"Lucario!"

"That's my boy for you. Here, a new Dragon ***** just for you. I hope you will use it with care in my service" the poor lion is fainted on the ground. I rushed to it and patted the head gently. "Let's go in Africa" he made two Poke*** appear. "Lat*os, Lat*as. Use fly"

"I don't want to hear anymore of this madness… Are we still searching a pet? Are we going to conquer the world's strongest?" I sighed after getting on the Lat*as. The red beast kyuued before flying off. It is sensing my thought and avoiding animals at the same time.

"Do you want one for the hunting trip? We could make a good team and fight off any creature" he is speaking calmly from the blue beast's back. "I caught them all. Now, pick one from this Poke*** and I'll give it to you" he really is annoying and funny at the same time.

"Gimme the Jolteon please" I gave up and picked one. He searched around and dropped one in my hand while we are flying. "Thank you"

"I see you are in the speed type… That's fine, and it suits you just fine. I mean, you are using lighting sometimes. Maybe you can feed him" that's an experiment I am sure to accomplish. We landed in Africa, and he called back the Latias I am patting.

"Let's see… there are only preys around. Antelopes and Zebra eating peacefully. I hope humans won't discover what we are doing after noticing a Zebra fainting in the wilderness…" why am I saying that? Obviously because Gilgamesh is launching his ball on the ground. "Jolteon, I choose you"

"Jolt!" he is a cute yellow sparky looking monster. He is intrigued since I am the one launching him.

"Alright, Jolteon. Assist me, and I'll feed you wonderful lighting"

"Jolt! Jolt!" he jumped quickly in the air. Before taking place.

"Garch**p, I choose you!" he got a bipedal shark like dragon out of his ball. It was blue in the exterior part of the scale and red on his torso with yellow on his belly. "Garcho**, use Dragon Cl**"

"Jolteon, follow up with a lighting attack" the other zebra charged at us after halving his damage bar. "Evade it and use Shadow b**" my Jolteon jumped in the air to evade and launch a black ball at the zebra.

"Garcho**, use Dig" the creature disappeared in the ground and dug out under the Zebra after a Thunder wave from my Jolteon. His creature should be immune to it. "Return now" he took back his monster.

"Come on my shoulder, Jolteon. I only have you, so you should stay out. I'll feed you" said monster rushed to my face and rested on my shoulder. I fed it with my Lighting Clad. "Is it good?" I patted his head quietly.

"Kyuu!" she fixed herself on the area producing lighting. I have a living Jolteon scarf now. He is even staying in place due to the static energy and all. I moved near the Zebra and ensured he was still alive. I could see a group of Antelopes waiting in a bush…

I mean… well… You are sticking out… I am sure even animals are trying to follow the vibe, but… I couldn't get to call out to them that Gilgamesh rushed in the bush where they are. It's becoming more high-spec by the minute.

"Luc**io, I chose you" he made the wolf appear one more time. "Use Close Comb**"

"Jolteon, use Thunderbolt on the hit one. Next, use thunderbolt after evading the charge" he followed the orders after getting off my shoulders. The last antelope is nearly KO too. Lucario shot a last sphere to defeat it.

Other animals flew off, so we had to search for a time. I took back Jolteon in my arms to feed her and pat her head. She was just so cute. "So, where are the Predators? I just remembered why we were doing this", thanks, Goldie. I didn't forget.

"Happy to have you back. Now, there should be Hyenas around… Do they please you? They are wild and dangerous. Maybe you can find a cute breed?"

"I ain't choosing any hyena because they are cute. They have a standard to meet. Oh? A wild one appeared. I won't have anyone if they all look this" I looked at the profile and despaired a bit more. He beat this one too before I took him to the next beast.

"Alright. How about a big one? Don't you want to travel on the head or the back of this giraffe?" I presented him a drinking mammal near the river. It's much stranger when you see one bending to drink than in documentaries…

"It seems a bit too tame and not dangerous. It may crush you, but that's about it" he is really difficult.

"Should we only try the feline? I can't see any other mammal dangerous other way. Maybe the hippo could help you. Else, I can envision crocodile"

"What are these two you are talking about? This crocodile seems interesting at least" he thought about it for a bit before we went to a crocodile. "Agh, no! It looks like a snake, only bigger, with legs and more teeth!" it seems he has a bit of a trauma here.

"Alright, I should have known you wouldn't accept. Look over here, it's the hippo. They may seem weak, but you don't want to get caught in these jaws. They have an immense power, even with animal's standard" he looked interested when the croc was crushed in the jaws.

I felt a bit pity for the crocodile… he shrugged and inspected it. "Not enough gold or impressive appearance" I zapped the water with Jolteon. "Let's look for felines" he is a bit annoyed, so I brought him in the lion's den.

"This is their headquarters. I suggest we either get in the air or prepare to fight. I don't think we can fight them all off with normal means"

"Then, let me inspect them when we are fighting them" he went around, batting off any nail's attack and bites from lions. The lionesses were preparing to defend their grass too. I can see their arching back, circling us to protect the children.

"Do you find anything good? Because I don't think they will wait that much. Moreover, we can't kill them" I am being a bit annoyed. It can be considered bullying to fight them off, but I won't die from a nasty bite. One of the lions jumped on me.

I intercepted him and threw him over my shoulder. He landed on his pawns before charging again. I attempted the same move, but he evades, and his tail strikes me. Did he just-? I palmed him when Jolteon launched a thunderbolt from my shoulders.

I took care of three more lions before female attacked me too. Gilgamesh is touching lions on the ground and analyzing their presences by posing as a king before them. I sweat-dropped and took care of a lioness by palming her.

She couldn't get up despite her efforts. She is trying so hard that I am feeling pity. She has these charming eyes too. Could these animals use mental debuff attacks? I immobilized the other lioness when I can see the first one is smirking.

The young lions were near the mother. I know that I can't pat them since they wouldn't be recognized as great lions anymore. I pat Jolteon in attempt to soother my nerves. I went past the lioness and joined Gilgamesh looking serious.

"They were perfect physically, but they still lack two great things… to follow the King and to have Divine presence" why are you saying this with such conviction after killing the divinities in your time?

"That's great, but what do you expect to find with divine powers? Oh, no, never mind. Apparently, some divine beasts from myths survived the end of gold age. I met gorgons, Charybdis and Scylla myself. How about we try to follow other monsters' trails?"

"That's a great idea! Maybe we could hunt down the boar of calamity ravaging lands in passing. I also want to find the Hydra and Cerberus" we took each a flying object and rushed in Greece. Arriving here, I searched for a damaged corps.

We found one, but that was done by brats we beat for the troubles. We had to search four more corps before finding semblance of a trail. It was a one-meter boar footprint. We followed it in the quiet forest. Gilgamesh decided to equip a hunter old style armor.

It was glowing green on certain areas. He has a helmet covering his jaws and his forehead. His torso has a green glowing core with spiky shoulders parts. His waist consists of multiples bands relied by a green line. His legs have talons on the foot. The general color was a deep blue.

He took his blue bow from his back and assembled it in a swift movement. Arrows appeared on his quiver like magic. Well, never mind… "Would you join me on this hunt?" he put an armor o the ground.

It was a purple color with a king like appearance. There is a crown for the head, a cape behind a muscle like torso, a waist part to hang a weapon, claws with arm guards and legs finely drawn. I put it on my body before looking at him. He is giving me a nice purple big-ass sword.

I am supposed to use it with two hands, right? Else, I'll slash myself when trying to attack. It has an orange handle with a sun like decoration. The blade degraded from purple to orange. "Thank you. This is strange to have an armor, but it is adjusting around my body".

"That set will sharpen the blade and increase its explosion power. This blade can use explosion after a certain amount of damages. I'll use this set to explode the target from distance. People tend to forget, but I am an Archer class"

"Right, you are hella strong close quarters, so I can understand if they forget. I don't know what world you ripped off, but we should run. The beast won't stay an hour in the area"

"I didn't rip this off since-"

""They were mine to begin with""

"See? You understand it" we rushed around the place, but the boar is moving in other areas. We finally found it after a while. It is calmly eating a tree high from his three meters. He noticed us and roared before charging.

We evade it before charging attacks. He could charge his bow one to five times and change properties of his shots. He threw a piercing arrow that damaged the mane as well as putting explosive liquid over the monster.

I jumped with my blade in two hands before descending on him. I got a chance to explode the power each time I touch it with my blade. I push the blade from its side and followed my descent with a blunt attack. Finally, I take it back behind my shoulder with two arms and charge three times.

In a final glow of power, I attack with an overhead strike. The beast roared when it received the attack. It concentrated on me and attempted a charge. I avoid immediately to the side before using the momentum and slash by turning on myself.

It explodes the powder on the monster. It rushed at Gilgamesh who avoided and charged his weapon at the same time. He used his bow after stopping. I went in front of him and parried the next charge of the beast. Goldie could use his arrows over my shoulder.

He changed it to series of horizontal arrows. It's what happens when he charges this bow two times, the arrow divides equally in five arrows with lesser power. I thought about it, but can't I attack after jumping over his body?

I tried my theory and true enough, I can jump over him while charging the blade. Just after ascending, the blade is charged, so I attack the beast. It deals great damage and I was still in mid-air. I used the opportunity to jump on his back.

Following a wild rodeo session, I managed to bring it down by punching it. It was trying to get up, so we attacked with great power. Gilgamesh was charging a powerful arrow on his bow, and I am charging my blade to attack it.

I trailed it off on the ground before rushing at his head and launch the blade upwards. I caught it in mid-air to follow up with a descending strike. It destroyed the earth below the monster who didn't have his neck cut. Damn it.

We struck it a bit more before it went up and rushed off. We pursued him and caught up when he tried to eat. He couldn't notice us, so I prepared another powerful strike. I charged the blade, and luminous light appeared from the tip.

Like a Balmung strike, it descends on the monster who have to step back from the force behind it. Gilgamesh used an arrow who exploded in fine powder near us. I feel as light as a feather, so I rushed at the monster and hacked its body.

It managed to land a hit on me, and I was sent flying. I crash on the ground before getting up. I rush while taking a strange yellow rock that Gilgamesh told me would sharpen my blade. My attacks couldn't be deviated, he said.

That doesn't include the lessening damage I am doing. After repeating the process of attacking it and running, it was nearly on its last leg. It activated a kind of berserk state where it ignores most damage to kill us.

It was its last stand. I tried to parry, but the recoil was stronger than anticipated. My arms were numb, but I force them to move and slash the monster. I activate the abilities again. With Gilgamesh's last powerful arrow, it died in an explosion.

His body was fine, so I move to take food and stuff from it. After a bit of time, it disappeared in a glow. I kept his armor on since we still have a monster to hunt. He took out a bronze one with a helmet around his face.

"I'll take this armor to counter poison from the Hydra. Yours has poison tolerance from the talisman you put on. Let's continue"

"I hope I'll keep my two eyes and not nearly die to protect you, Goldie"

"As if" he snorted at my previous experience with a Hydra. It's not really me, but I got the memories, pain and feelings to have fought it. This one won't probably have ten heads, right? I arrived and glared at the hydra like it grew a new head.

"Why has he got a hundred head already? Isn't it supposed to grow them when we cut them? Can't we burn the scar and avoid the head from growing back? Can't we summon Heracles already?" I despaired. I almost died from ten head.

It hasn't hundred different power. It hasn't absolutely hundred different powers! "I don't know. Maybe it can't grow more than hundred heads. Let's take care of this one quickly. I don't like him either" he prepared his bow. At least he has a safe position. He can shoot fire arrows now.

I still have this big-ass weapon. I changed for Balmung since I will probably have to evade very fast. Really. Fast. I evade a bite, and I need to evade another. It's like a Gatling bite. Not proud of my joke, I continue to evade while attacking. I moved so fast that the ground is breaking.

I need to construct it each time I am moving. Moreover, I'll need to slash each head at the same time… Gilgamesh is damaging each head in turn since he also guessed it. I am lucky I can't feel the poison nor be subject to its effects.

After what seems like an hour, being only three hours…, we finally are at the point I can kill him. I put the blade in front of me and activated my Supreme Break only for an instant. I lessened my strength in favor of speed. That way, I could make a hundred weak slashes on each neck. "Arachnid!"

Weak would be underestimation. It is a weak attack from a legendary treasure with Supreme Break skill activated. It would be at least five time stronger than a normal weak attack from a legendary A-rank treasure.

I disabled my Supreme Break and swat off the recoil from the skill. It is only middle extreme pain. The monster died, decapitated hundred time in one go. "Still as nasty as ever. You can nearly accomplish anything, right?" Goldie arrived next to me.

"Nearly… Except finding you a pet, apparently"

"Don't worry, we'll find. Next is the Cerberus. I can't wait"

"Isn't it dangerous if he really guards hell's door? Don't we want him to stay alive?" I collect this stupid hundred head monster's meat and scales. I would also use poison now.

"I am sure we can tame it like Heracles did. Let's put red and green clothes for the trip" we put plumber clothes with hats. I am Lui** and he is Mar**. "Red is the leader's color after all" I don't really want to continue like this…

We got to jump on turtles and clouds near the cavern's entrance. I didn't want to pass through everyone and see faces I knew, so I went on top of the ground where Cerberus could be. I stepped back three meters and get a rotating spear out. I pierced every floor before stopping.

The ceiling formed back as I land with Gilgamesh. Oh. Wrong door. I moved to open it before being tackled to the ground. I grunted before looking up. A young woman with long light brown hair was on my chest. She has black strands of hairs on her great chest.

How can I tell this is the wrong room? Well, she is inside a cell, not guarding it. Moreover, she has divine existence skill since she tackled me instantly. Goldie is looking amused at this. He neither moves neither prepares. He prefers to stay on guard for the dog.

"Why am I being assaulted by a young beautiful woman in Hell again?"

"Because you always find these opportunities. Even when we are searching a pet"

"Oh, thanks. I tend to forget we are searching legends for a magical pet. How silly of me. Now, stranger, which goddess am I leering at? Do I need to fear Divine Punishment?" technically, she is the one forcing me by clinging my body.

"It has been month since I've been brought here. Let me cling to a whatever other male you are. You seem pretty powerful for a human. For some reasons, I can't analyze you. I know of a way to bypass it, but I need to know if you can get me out of here forever"

"You have to be more precise than this. I can't help you if you don't tell me the problem. I can guess it, but I might be mistaken" I mean, she could be a titan or something else, right? I can't have them escape on me, right?

"Lies. He can do anything. Except bringing me a pet. I am Gilgamesh, remember it." He is looking haughtily and moves to the door that he destroys. "I shall look for the Dog while you are with this goddess. Don't die; I put my trust in you" I appreciate the feelings.

I tried to analyze her, but she is rejecting me. She is not doing it on purpose. It's just that she is everything in her concept at the same time. It would be like to know the name of each plants and vegetables you are growing. I can tell she is linked to it; that's about all.

"Great! Even the infamous Gilgamesh is giving you a thumb up. You are quite something. I am Persephone, I am sure you know the legend, right?" she is puffing her chest while straddling me. That's slightly disturbing that she won't move.

We are still in a cavern looking place. There are drawing of Tic-Tac-Toe on the ground. Next to numerous mark counting the days in western style… "The one who was closed in here for months because she ate a pomegranate, right?"

She is sobbing before crying in my chest. "That's… that's… I was only hungry and didn't know this fruit would force me to be here! I hadn't heard about this fruit before coming on mortal plane! Sob… I investigated, but next thing I know is that I tasted it!"

What a pain… "Alright. You didn't know. You had a bad experience, right? How about telling me a bit more about the fruit. I can't see the point of bringing you here if the fruit was only growing in hell. The fact it was on earth and we discovered them in Persia, or Iran, proves the opposite"

"I know it! He just wouldn't hear it and kept me in here. Moreover… I … I can't bear to kill the poor dog that guards the entrance! I love dogs, you know… This ******* had the guts to close the place and put a guard dog with three heads" she cursed before listening to fighting sound.

Gilgamesh has found this dog, so I don't think it will be harmful. "Please, you can ramble and discuss as much as you wish while I am working but tell me about the fruit in itself". Only faking sob won't cut it with me.

"Right. The fruit was like any other fruit, except it has a binding function to hell. He feeds some to the prisoner to keep them in this pit. Please, you have to suppress this binding function" she is looking desperate. It's only obvious when you symbolize corps and purity.

"I can do something… but"

"What is it?"

"Your divine defenses are in the way. I can't bypass them easily form the exterior" I think she misunderstood me, because she took off her toga.

"Are you talking about them? To call them divine defenses, that's a first…" she is groping her breasts to show off.

"That's because I wasn't talking about them… Why are you still undressing me? You don't have to do that much" she is seriously taking off my pant and opening my clothes…

"I thought you wanted this… what was it called again? It is used to bypass defense and inject your power inside the target" she is thinking about it before mounting me.

"Only a kiss would do. I only need contact with the interior of your body. I could use my hands in your mouth, but I find this a bit weird… Now, I can feel your want, but aren't you immortalizing purity?"

"Not when I am in Hell. My temporal leave destroys corps and all, so it is the only time I don't symbolize purity. Ouch. Even the old goat doesn't know about it. The fool. Thinking I am princess Dai** and waiting in his castle. Goddess Me. You are pretty good"

"Hmm, thank you. I don't know whether Gilgamesh is a genius to follow references or if it is a coincidence I was disguised as Lui**. Are you sure about this? Well, you won't take it back now, probably"

"I am enjoying too much to hear you. If you could erase any influence while I am playing, I would be more appreciative. I hope you won't mind if I put a blessing or two myself" she refuses all answers by kissing me. You could have done this from the start!

What am I supposed to tell people when I go back? 'Oh, listen. I went on this trip with Goldie. At the end, I found a goddess who refused to kiss me and went directly to rape me'? Anyway, I found the fruit in her body. It was slowly taking root, the fool. I erased them from her soul.

She felt it strongly because she clamped on me. I had to wait a bit before working on the fruit. I grasped it with soul power before compressing it. I moved it in her stomach before getting it out from her ass. Can gods go to the toilets?

On that question, I concentrate on her soul again. Now that the fruit has left, I only need to suppress any link to Hell. I found it deeply hidden inside her mind and destroyed it. She clamped again and siphoned a bit of my soul inside her.

I am lucky I can regrow soul parts with sublimation and regrowth conceptual magic. She put it in her missing parts before it adjusted itself to her soul. I am impressive, am I not? It's not me anymore, but I am integrated in her soul.

It's not like she could summon me or something, right? She sensed my thought and kissed me again. This time, I received some part of her soul. Oh, I don't even need to replace them. The problem is that I won't be able to modify it to suit my need.

It granted me an ability to grow corps easily. I will need to mind where I pee from now on… and where I walk… and where I breathe… damn. As a bonus, she put a concept of home's warmth in me. People I know well would seek this warmth.

She stopped her attempts and straddled me after arching her back. She put her toga back and closed my shirt when I put my pant. I don't think I'll tell anyone about this episode of my life. It wasn't bad, but I can tell why people think god can be whimsical.

I rested a bit, seated on the ground. Gilgamesh came back with a three-headed dog… Wasn't it slightly… little? I was waiting for a massive hound capable of breaking head and souls, but he is licking his hand calmly.

"It was good sport. He is a great hound and partner, but I need more gold. I wanted to try other kind of animals, but there is only one left for me to take… a powerful beast not equaled by any other. One of the first work of Heracles. The Nemean Lion" he took a pose with his foot on the hell dog.

"Great, another monster we can't beat with projectile… We'll need to tame it with mental attack or brute force. Since I don't want him, you will need brute strength" Persephone is looking incredulously at us for even discussing about it.

"Wait! You will take on this beast? Isn't it dangerous? Wawawaaa What will I do? My champion is getting himself killed" I sighed at her antics.

"Stop playing drama piece already. You know I am more powerful than I look. How should we leave the place unnoticed?"

"We could beat Charon and give this dog back to his master. Come on, Cerberus, go back to the master of this Hell. He will give you back your majestic appearance" the dog rushed off, leaving only a trail of dust. We walked out and launched bouncing fireballs at enemies.

With Persephone annoying princess play, we arrived at the boat where Charon is waiting. "You aren't resident if Hell… What can I do for you?" he has this old voice, but I think he is doing it on purpose.

"You can give us a ride. I'll throw a gold bar for you" Goldie really threw a gold bar to the man whose eyes shine… money is everything, even in hell.

"Come, keep your hands in the boat and don't fall off. This river will kill you if you are thrown completely in" I can see Gilgamesh smiling shrewdly. I don't want to know what he will do. I know what he did when I got out of the water drenched…

"Careful, Hajime. You will die if you are immerged in it" he is laughing at me. I pushed him, but he hovered in the air. "You won't have me that way!" this man is sending water to me. I can't avoid since Persephone mustn't be hit.

"Damn it, Goldie. Stop arousing me. Oh, that came out wrong… Stop sending possible lethal water to me!"

"Sorry. You won't die from it. Moreover, you can't be affected by it since your soul is protected against it. It will add a bit protective power for your body. Aren't you thanking me?"

"Thank you, greatness. Could you now do me a favor and stop playing around? Your not loyal and not servant would accept it with great feelings"

"I may stop because you asked nicely. Apologizing power knows no bound. I can even immerge people in Styx river without being blamed" you are blamed! Damn. "Old man, how is your business doing in these parts?"

Now, you speak business? Now of all times? "Oh, there was an increase recently. I wonder why more people would die in these times. Is it that bad on the surface?" And you answer him normally?! "Thought, traditions seem to have disappeared, so we accept credit card payment too"

Why is hell evolving like society?! "Apparently, everything can be gained and lost by money. There are so much humans compared to the old times. It's no wonder lots are dying either"

"So that was the problem. Young ones sure are wild" he looked at Persephone and me.

"Yes, especially this one. I wonder why he still hasn't any children and grandchildren. He is working fast after all" why are you also judging me, Gilgamesh? Are you having an old men conversation on this boat.

"I noticed. I was really surprised when I saw the new Queen with you. I mean former queen since you are taking her out" he corrected when said woman was glaring at him. We sat in the middle, and she hung her arm on mine.

"Yes, she is more of a side quest since I still search for a great pet. I saw Cerberus, but he isn't as Gold as I want my pet to be"

"Ooh, I see. I would propose the dragon keeping the golden fleece, but it isn't gold nor practical. The Nemean Lion is still in a cavern, waiting to be tamed. It was strange when it appeared again. I mean, he was killed by Heracles, but the fact he entered the throne voids his exploits in this universe"

"Wow, you know a lot… How come you know about universe and the throne of heroes?" I intervened before they had their stupid conversation. They each looked at me like it was obvious.

"What do you mean? We are the manifestation of concepts in all universe. We are aware of each universe we are in. Anyway, be careful, he is strong, even against gods" thanks, Charon. If only you could stop annoying me, you would be a great friend.

Well, friends annoy each other, right? We went out of the cavern and Persephone jumped up in delight. "Being free is nice! Nagumo!" she got my name from my soul. She closed on me and kissed before leaving in the sky. "You'll hear from me next winter!" great…

The two men are smirking at me saying 'young ones', 'hmm, young ones'. Damn geezers. We waved at Charon in the distance, changing back to normal clothes. He had the last idea to change in his divine appearance to confront the lion.

"I won't have him think lightly of me. I want him to judge me as a worthy king" that's your excuse for going all out on the beast. Well, they said to be careful about the lion. I can feel the eye of Persephone on me. Another person joined her, thought.

I felt a breeze pass in my body, like I am hunted by a lusty female. I shrugged it when I saw the lion get out of the cavern. At least, it is human sized. He has a golden fur and a wild mane. Gilgamesh is smiling at it. "Come on, Lion. I will make you follow me"

Said Lion roared after snorting. "I won't assist you…" I moved to the side and made a watching bench. I couldn't even notice the young woman who took a place beside me. She has pink lovely eyes with long red hairs. That was strange, but her face is cute.

She seems to ignore my gaze going lower and feeds on my lust. I concentrated back to the fight. They are gazing each other from a distance. My punition for ignoring the woman was to have my hand captured. I wonder who she is and why I am being attracted sensually.

Gilgamesh rushed at the beast with his fist enhanced. It was met by the creature's pawn attack. Is it going bipedal? Is it really throwing punch like a normal boxer? All their punch created a vibration in my body. It creates a kind of sound bomb resounding in the area.

Ah, no, it was the woman who is trembling after playing with my hand. I invoked my supreme ignorance skill and followed their movements. They are blurring out and appearing before attacking. I activated Divine Step skill unconsciously and managed to follow everything.

It was inspiring and powerful. I was like a child in front of a movie, moving my hands and fingers in delight. With divine step, my hands would be a blur anyway. They stopped and took out weapons. The lion took out his long claws while Gilgamesh took out two treasures.

The woman moved to my laps after panting a bit on the ground. She ignored when I put her head to the side of mine. I have a match to follow, after all. They met strikes at high-speed. The lion had lots of fluid movements intercepted by speed and strength from Goldie.

Much like at a football match, I shot up in a rush when one landed a hit on the other. I went back in place after seeing it wasn't concluded. In minutes, they are still going on. The Lion received slash of great strength on his mane.

It may not pierce his skin, but it can damage internally. Gilgamesh was often healing his wound but suffer internal damages. My vision was blocked by the woman kissing me deeply. I ignored her as of this moment, but she is a bit of a mess right now.

I took out a drone and connected my vision to it. I could look at the fight again. It seems they will soon reach a stalemate. The lion is powering himself with golden light, still on his two hind legs. Gilgamesh is using the same light to power up.

The nails attack are breaking boulders and the cavern behind. The slash meeting each attack is breaking concrete and ground. Soon, there isn't any more object to break, so they broke the air and crater they made… I returned in my body and noticed the woman finished.

She is now beside me again, adjusting her clothes and brushing her lips. I can see they stopped fighting. Each is in bad shape and go for the last attack. Gilgamesh dropped his blades, and the lion took back his nails.

They put every power left in them before rushing at each other. Two golden hue brighten the sky before calming down. The Lion drop on the ground first. Gilgamesh drop in a sitting position before patting his mane.

"So, how about you finally become my pet?"

"I won't be any pet. I am a companion, a partner. You managed to beat me without relying on any cheat. You have my respect" the lion talked! The lion ******* talked!

"I got only two partners in my life. Three if you count the man watching us"

"Then, let me meet these expectations by proving myself and following you. What about the woman?"

"Think of her as his side effect. You won't understand, yet it happens anyway. Anyway, you should be known as Leo The Imperious Second. That is a reference to your predecessor. Come on, Hajime will heal you up before we leave"

I moved with the woman to the pair and healed them. "So, why Aphrodite is also wanting a piece of me?" said woman simply smiled at my question.

"I wanted to know why Persephone would watch over you. I feel very lusty nowadays, so I had you relieve it. Since you let your mind wander, I felt the need to give a benediction too. I happily tested it myself. Gods won't annoy you more than necessary from now on, and I can relieve myself with you"

"That would be a relief. I don't want whatever to come to me. Next time won't go as easy. Don't forget there are people who can still extinct you… No matter why you decided to come out now" She continued to smile before waving.

"I'll heed back. I heard about the winter visit. I'll wait for you" great… now, the whole pantheon would know about such visit. I'll cross this bridge when it comes to it. She disappeared in light. I finished to heal the two fighters who are smirking at me.

Apparently, lions can smirk too. "So? Are you pleased with your new addition?"

"Yes, you really can do anything, can't you?"

"Well, I am searching, but I just completed this whim for you. I still can't resist my cute girls' gazes. Do you need me to drop you back in Japan? You still need the required papers to keep him, right?"

"Damn Plebeians! I can't even keep a magical pet into wilderness because of them…"

"I am sure you can take him where people won't go, like in forest or savanna. You need to keep him in your manor or castle in the city thought. I'll drop the paper at your home"

"Oh, Thank you. Keep the Jolteon for your services. He seems pretty attached to you last time I saw it. You can also have the equipment I gave you for the Hydra and Boar. I can sense you will use them accordingly" wow, that's a great payment.

"Jolt!" I put Jolteon out of his ball and fixed him on my shoulders before teleporting us back in his manor.

"Alright, I'll heed back. Be careful, there are pseudo-alter servants in wilderness… I think some kind of new type grail war is happening. I know you won't be easily absorbed, but let me worry a bit"

"I'll heed that advice and call you in case of troubles. Take care, my friend" he is so sweet. Now, I heeded back to our own house back in Germany… I walked and produced a trail of flower in the garden. I was sensed by the resident who came to greet me.

They saw me on the ground on my knees and hands. They didn't look at me long since they noticed the flowers around me. "I only searched a pet… yet… why am I acting like fertilizer?" a hand was put on my shoulder. I looked at Artoria feeling sympathy for my position.

I hugged her and sobbed a bit. That put her on edge and she didn't know what to think of the action. I dragged her home and prepared for the new adventure but…

"Alright… I can see a young girl with black hair in the laps of the red-head I convinced to be a normal hero. The only problem would be he is older than I remember. Moreover, there is a dark Illya molesting the real one. Why are there two other strangers here? Sakura, could you explain?"

"""""Hello"""""

"Evil people want this girl. Sticks used to fight off servant to put into card. They helped" I took her in my arms and hugged her.

"That's my girl. You managed to explain in less than twenty words! I'll take you on a trip next time!"

"Yes! Can we do haunted houses?"

"Whatever you want. We'll even capture ghosts for you" we were interrupted by the red-head man.

"Hello, I am Emiya, and I think we aren't in the right universe. That much is sure. After all, there is a healthy young Sakura right in your arms. Mine died before I snapped… Moreover, you have a monster on your shoulders, and I don't remember you…"

"Hajime Nagumo. Well, I saved you and your parents when I stopped the grail from corrupting everything. Also, I got her from Goldie. Say hello, Jolteon"

"Jolt!"

"See, she is so cute. Come on, Sakura. Let me torture the two sticks one more time…"

"Really not the same universe" he sighed before patting the young black-haired girl. The two sticks were trying to escape silently before being spotted. They had an exclamation mark before surrendering.

 **Author's note:**

Here is the second chapter done. I don't own any stories I so kindly ripped off. I wanted a story with Gilgamesh and thought: 'If he has any treasure, can't he have pokeball too?'. Then I asked: 'Can he have Monster Hunter stuff too?'. Next, I was like 'Who already travelled in volcanic area and beat a guard'. I thought about Kid Icarus too, but less vein to exploit. Finally, I wandered 'Can't we have a match like in mortal combat?'. If you ever want to read this part again, put a good Mortal Combat ost with a fatality for the end. Anyway, I'll do a fast story about the fate/kaleid verse in the next chapter. After it would be more parody and fooling around.


End file.
